1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural materials and a method for their manufacture. More particularly, the invention is directed to a structural material having a multi-dimensional lattice configuration and a method for its fabrication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The search for lighter and stronger materials has been a major focus in the field of material science for many years. To date, research in this area has primarily focused on the use of metals, plastics, and ceramics. This research has resulted in the improvement of existing technologies. In addition, it has produced new materials and processes to satisfy the changing engineering and economic needs of modern society.
More recently activity in the area of materials science, as regarding superior strength-to-weight characteristics, has primarily focused on hydrocarbon based polymers and related chemical processes. Although the materials and methods developed by this research can be both useful and effective under selected conditions, they do not typically address the problem of improving higher-order structures. Further, the goal of many of these materials and processes remains the reproduction of metallic mechanical characteristics using carbon-based chemical formulation techniques. As a result, many of these materials provide only nominal improvement over other more readily available metallic structural materials.
A need has arisen for a high-strength, light-weight structural material which can be manufactured at economically feasible rates and costs.